Crop protection netting may be used to cover crops while they are growing. One type of crop protection netting comprises a line knit construction with joining filaments as shown in FIG. 8. Another type of crop protection and comprises knitted netting defining diamond shaped apertures as shown in FIG. 9 with the netting yarn on all sides of the netting mesh apertures being continuously knitted or knotted.